


Прячься или беги

by mycravatundone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (as always with Vader), Gen, Luke misses his dad :(, Poe's a bit of an idiot, Vader's A+ leadership skills sure do traumatize you for life, brief mentions of strangulation, former imperial officer-now-resistance engineer meets older Luke, timeline around TRoS but im ignoring most of the original plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: AU к событиям 8 эпизода, Люк присоединяется к Сопротивлению.Фамильное сходство чужими глазами
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Прячься или беги

Ее брат скребет горло ногтями, безуспешно пытаясь разжать невидимую хватку. Ноги его отрываются от земли и дрыгаются туда-сюда. Ксин вспоминает, как в детстве он так передразнивал их соседа, страдавшего нервным тиком и подергивавшегося во время разговора. В детстве она смеялась от этого передразнивания.

Теперь не смешно никому.

Все в коридоре словно примерзли к месту. Ксин — не исключение, она не может двинуть и пальцем, и ей холодно, так холодно, хотя стандартная поддерживаемая температура на мониторе не изменилась ни на градус. Наверное, это и есть животный инстинкт «бей, прячься или беги», глубоко запрятанный в подкорке, но ни сбежать, ни спрятаться нельзя, а о сопротивлении смешно и думать.

— Я не терплю халатности, лейтенант Коррано, — говорит лорд Вейдер, почти лениво поводя рукой в перчатке. Брат дергается в воздухе еще пару раз, булькает и обрушивается на блестящий пол «Палача». Звук тяжелый, как у куля мокрых тряпок.

Чуть склонив голову на плечо, лорд Вейдер не двигается.

Ксин бьет мелкая дрожь. Их с Шелииром дороги разошлись давно, и никакого тепла между ними уже не оставалось, еще когда ему в голову ударили идеи об имперском господстве, а она просто хотела работать. Он всегда был против ее любви к инженерии. Не упоминал, что они служат на одном корабле, ни разу не кивнул ей, проходя мимо ее отдела.

Мама будет плакать месяцами. Отец, возможно, не переживет.

Эти мысли проносятся в ее голове, когда вдруг Шелиир, дергаясь всем телом, делает вдох. От уродливого хрипящего звука весь персонал и офицерский состав, неудачно оказавшийся в коридоре, наконец отмирает, отводит глаза и идет дальше по своим делам.

Лорд Вейдер поворачивается спиной к телу на полу.

— Обратно на свой пост, лейтенант. Разговор окончен.

Ксин провожает его глазами, не решаясь подойти к брату. Пока тот пытается, ухватившись за аппарат выдачи воды, подняться на ноги, Ксин смотрит, как лорд Вейдер идет дальше по коридору. В любом помещении он — самая черная из теней, дыра в пространстве, словно крепкие стены «Палача» разорвало, и в пролом заглянул космический холод. Младшие офицеры и управление расступаются перед ним. Он не обращает на них внимания.

Упаси Сила лорду Вейдеру обратить на тебя внимание.

— Шели, — тихо говорит Ксин, подойдя, наконец, к брату. Никто на них не смотрит. — Тебе надо в медотсек. Не отвечай, — добавляет она, когда Шелиир пытается ей что-то ответить, корча гримасу, — у тебя не выйдет, связки повредило.

Он нехотя хватается за ее плечо, и они идут так быстро, как могут, чтобы успеть обработать горло лейтенанту Коррано и отправить его обратно на свой пост за стандартные полчаса.

Вечером Ксин вытирает черное масло со лба и идет в столовую за своим пайком. Инженерный отдел и младшие офицеры едят в разных помещениях, но сегодня темные кудри Шелиира видно на другом конце зала. Он сидит, тяжело оперевшись на стол. Под прозрачной повязкой на шее видны быстро темнеющие следы.

Ксин садится рядом с ним. Как странно, что ради семейного воссоединения Коррано лорду Вейдеру пришлось… приложить руку.

— Как ты?

— Л-лор- Вей-ер ми-остив, — свистящим шепотом выдавливает Шелиир.

Из столовой Ксин выходит, уже будучи дезертиром.

***

Мастер-джедай не любит, когда его называют мастером-джедаем. Честно говоря, так он и не выглядит: это невысокий пожилой мужчина, ни разу не показывавший на публике свои сверхъестественные таланты. Он не сошел бы и за повстанца, уж тем более за джедая.

Но Ксин в свои пятьдесят шесть помнит и знает больше, чем повстанческая молодежь с их бурным нравом. Имя мастера-джедая — Люк Скайуокер — было известно ей еще до того, как он, тогда красивый юноша в черном, начал помогать своей сестре с постройкой Новой Республики. До того, как он превратился в миф.

Она помнит растерянное лицо мальчишки на каждом голоэкране «Палача» с припиской: «Брать живым». Она помнит, как с самого взрыва первой Звезды Смерти лорд Вейдер, разом потерявший размеренное спокойствие своего гнева, загонял своих людей с единственной целью — поймать пилота Скайуокера. Что делал с теми, кто не поспевал за погоней, с лейтенантом Коррано в том числе.

Она помнит и до сих пор не знает, в чем была причина такой отчаянной гонки.

Мастер-джедай присоединился к Сопротивлению пару недель назад. Ксин была в ангаре, когда приземлился «Сокол».

— А тогда у нас были ангары побольше, — усмехнулся Скайуокер генералу Органа.

— Ну ты еще в книгу жалоб напиши, — невозмутимо ответила генерал.

— И напишу! Давай ее сюда.

Остаток разговора Ксин не слышала — надо было бежать отчитывать команду младших инженеров. Трансформаторы опять сбоили.

Но с тех пор Скайуокер стал привычным силуэтом на новой базе Сопротивления, невысоким и совершенно обычным, без следа легенд, окутывавших его, как плащ. Ксин даже говорила с ним пару раз, когда оказалось, что он мог бы во сне разобрать и собрать автомат по очистке воды.

— Привычка, — пожал тогда плечами Скайуокер. Он еще не полностью поседел, и волосы, не тронутые сединой, были темно-русыми. А на тех голоэкранах у него была грива цвета песка… Видимо, солнце выбелило ему голову, подумала Ксин, когда он еще был деревенским мальчишкой. — На Татуине можно смело копать могилу тому дураку, что не умеет очищать воду.

— Понимаю.

Скайуокер чуть склонил голову на плечо.

(Он не двигался).

— Вы не удивлены, — сказал он добродушно. — Обычно реакции на мое место рождения куда радикальней… А, — от улыбки морщины в углах его глаз стали еще заметнее, — конечно.

Он все понял.

— Я знаю ваше досье с битвы при Явине, — честно сказала Ксин. — Каждый экран «Палача» показывал приказ о вашей поимке.

Ксин ждала, что он спросит, когда и почему она дезертировала. Это был привычный ей вопрос, на который она обычно давала честный ответ. Но Скайуокер ее удивил.

— Вы служили на «Палаче», — тихо сказал он, отведя глаза куда-то влево.

— Да. Младший инженерный отдел, запасные задние двигатели. Я была совсем молода, не сильно старше вас. — Она цокнула языком, не зная, говорить ли дальше. — Вы были большой сенсацией, мастер-дж…

— Люк. — Скайуокер улыбнулся отзвуком улыбки. — Мы, можно сказать, давно с вами знакомы. Я просто Люк.

— Очень близкое знакомство. Вы были большой сенсацией, Люк. Лорд—

Сила! Спустя тридцать лет, спустя смены режимов и своей собственной присяги, она все еще называла его «лордом». Даже когда Шелиир корчился в воздухе, задыхаясь, даже когда она сбежала к Восстанию, даже сейчас, глядя в лицо герою этого Восстания, она не могла назвать его иначе.

— Лорд Вейдер искал меня лично, — тихо сказал Люк. — Я знаю.

Ну и дура же ты, обругала себя Ксин и начала было извиняться, но Люк прервал ее движением руки.

— Все в порядке. Старые привычки трудно убить. — Он снова отвел взгляд вдаль.

Остаток разговора Ксин не запомнила. Они еще порассуждали на тему очистки воды и механизмов фильтрации, но оба были отвлечены — Люк думал о своем, а Ксин вглядывалась в него, не могла остановиться, не могла найти то, что искала.

Мальчика с голоэкранов, смертоносного врага-пилота, цель неумолимого поиска лорда Вейдера.

Тридцать с лишним лет, как вода, пропитали ее — не высушить.

***

Люк ни разу не злится при всех, даже не бывает раздражен. Никто не ждет от живой легенды такой легкости характера, уж точно не такой любви к ехидным шуткам.

Потому ли тот день ударяет по Ксин хуже волны от взрыва? Вряд ли. Она знает, что стало причиной.

Вечером на базу доставляют пленника — офицера Первого Ордена, кажется, из старшего командного состава, не самая крупная шишка, но уже неплохо. Ксин видит, как его выводят из шаттла. Он держит спину прямой, а голову в черном мешке — высоко поднятой.

Даже она, старший инженер, знает протоколы допроса. Специальные люди, отдельная команда. Такого небыстро выйдет расколоть. Времени же нет совсем: по их расчетам, повышенная активность в шахтах Ордена, известная им из перехваченного донесения, скоро придет к своему результату.

За всю историю войн, что с Империей, что с Первым Орденом, повышенная активность в производстве железа у противника не приводила ни к чему хорошему. Кому, как не инженеру, это понимать.

А потому она понимает, когда на экстренном совещании молодой пилот, Дэмерон, горячо говорит:

— Люк быстро из него все вытянет!

(И она понимает, когда устало прикрывает глаза генерал Органа).

Логика так проста.

— Кто лучше даст нам все ответы, если не мастер-джедай? — По хлопает ладонью по столу и улыбается, как ребенок, быстрее всех в классе решивший задачу.

— Нет.

Усталость на лице Люка вдруг становится пугающе очевидной. Он не такой уж и старый, он в лучшей форме, чем многие молодые оперативники, но, когда он сжимает пальцами переносицу, он выглядит лет на девятьсот.

— По, я не буду допрашивать пленника.

— Но так будет в сто раз проще, ты же можешь читать мысли…

— Сила не так работает.

— Тогда убеди его тебе ответить, Люк, у нас нет времени…

— Я не стану приказывать ему говорить.

В своей гневной обескураженности Дэмерон словно пикирует на Люка из истребителя.

— А если они строят еще один Старкиллер? Ты сам взрывал первую Звезду. Нельзя допустить, нельзя позволить, ты им позволишь-- Что сделала с твоей сестрой Звезда, и ты--  
Лея на другом конце стола прикрывает лицо рукой, сжимая в кулак вторую, но не успевает прервать поток слов Дэмерона.

Пространство сходится в одну точку с оглушительным хлопком. Ксин чувствует только холод: такой чудовищный, вселенский холод, что становится больно дышать, больно двигаться, словно ледяная рука залезла в легкие и сжала их в кулак.

Люк встает. В гробовой тишине комнаты для совещаний прекрасно слышно, как он выдыхает. Шуршат его рукава, когда он скрещивает руки на груди.

Ксин знает, что Дэмерон сейчас не чувствует и половины того ужаса, не дающего пошевельнуться ей: он был рожден через два года после битвы при Явине, не видел глухой черноты доспеха и оскала маски, не слышал кошмарного свиста на цикле вдоха и выдоха. Но даже Дэмерон сейчас, замерев на месте, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами и не говорит ни слова.

Ксин же снова двадцать, и снова она не знает, бежать ли сломя голову или прятаться, замирать ли, как ящерица, сливаться с камнями.

Люк Скайуокер, кажется, ростом — метра три, и тишина вокруг него грохочет, звенит в ушах, холодом берет за трахею.

— Я не буду вести допрос, — припечатывает Люк. — Разговор окончен.

Он выходит из комнаты.

Ксин снова может дышать.

*

Он находит ее на следующее утро, мягким прикосновением к руке прося остановиться по пути к переговорной.

— Ксин, — виновато говорит Люк, — я не хотел. Мне так жаль.

— О чем вы? Все в порядке, — автоматически отвечает Ксин.

— Я не сдержался там, на совещании… Мне так жаль. Лея знает, каково это, а остальные отреагировали нормально, но вы… Вы служили на «Палаче». И я почувствовал — там.

Люк заглядывает ей в лицо. Его черты мягкие, усталые, на подбородке ямочка. Ксин заставляет себя ответить на его взгляд, но в ее груди словно снова пролом, через который смотрит нечто.

— Просто старые воспоминания, — шепотом говорит Ксин.

— Воспоминания имеют большую силу.

— Вы ничего не сделали. Просто…

В ее голове бьется, как жилка, гнев на саму себя. Почему он не отпустит ее даже здесь? Почему человек, из-за которого Шелиир до конца жизни не мог больше говорить, который вел «Палач» железной рукой и требовал со всех ровно столько, сколько требовал с себя, до сих пор вызывает у нее такой ужас?

— Лорд Вейдер однажды пришел инспектировать мой отдел, — выговаривает она неожиданно для себя, — лично проверил каждую схему. Даже сделал несколько поправок… очень непривычных, так никто не делает, но сработало блестяще. Я не знала, что он так разбирался в технике. Он кивнул мне — Сила! Мне было так страшно!

Ксин не знает, почему говорит. В свете новой расстановки сил такие слова звучат почти уважительно. Только уважения к Дарту Вейдеру им сейчас не хватает.

Люк ее не прерывает.

На лице его — жадная тоска.

— Да, он был хорош в технике. — Люк кивает сам себе.

Здесь, в углу рядом с переговорной, среди проходящих мимо людей, наедине с Люком Скайуокером, Ксин словно слышит его голос тридцать лет назад, с отрывков голозаписей. Мальчик, которого искал ее корабль, противник, которого преследовал ее командир. Что это в его голосе? Уважение к побежденному врагу?

Люк вдруг фыркает.

— Враг? Громкое слово! Нет, Ксин. Вас не подводят инстинкты. Мне жаль, говорю же. Я был очень сердит, а когда я сердит, я похож на отца. Лея заметила однажды. Кто бы говорил, конечно…

Он пожимает перед ней плечами, наполовину виновато, наполовину смущенно, но кривоватая улыбка не исчезает с его лица.

— Отца, — тупо повторяет Ксин.

Все вдруг становится очень просто.

— Я был бы рад обнародовать свое родство после Эндора, но Мон и прочие политики были против, конечно. Я не собирался их слушаться, пока Лея не попросила. Она всегда разбиралась в таких вещах лучше меня.

Ксин слушает его, но не слышит.

— Почему вы мне это рассказываете?

Шум базы наполняет провал после ее вопроса, мгновение, пока Люк думает над ответом, правой рукой отбрасывая со лба прядь волос. На руке его нет перчатки, железная кисть старой конструкции работает безупречно.

— Потому что вы знали его, — наконец говорит Люк. — Достаточно, чтобы все еще звать его лордом. Наверное, мне одиноко.

Он хлопает ее по плечу, улыбается ей, и идет прочь от переговорной, вниз по коридору. Ксин провожает его глазами.

Идущие навстречу расступаются перед ним.


End file.
